Fear 4: the third child
by Darkling964
Summary: Over the 19 years after Alma's phantom was put down, every one still feels Alma's presence, but even though she and the others are 'gone' one particular family member is still alive. A/N; Sorry that I suck at summaries,


_Quick authors note; This is my first fanfic so if you flame they will be used to roast marsh mellows_

_And before anything else happens, this story basically takes place rather shortly after Fear 3 had ended, so the child was born and all that stuff. But this is taken from Point man's ending(because it was the easiest thing to build off of) and now so many years later...well, the story below can explain it better than I can._

_Disclaimer: I don't own fear just the story line_

* * *

F.E.A.R 4  
Prologue; The 3rd Child

"-This is Jin, things seem normal...but I'm not sure I know what that means anymore. I just have to believe you completed your mission.-"  
Point Man had somewhat ignored the message, staring at the child before him with a 'new eye', he no longer saw the baby as a threat, but was now beginning to understand why Paxton was making such a fuss over it. The new family member was whining in his arms as he turned toward the door. His talkie buzzing to life again.  
"-I know it was difficult but the survivors this ordeal owe you their lives. I know I do.-"  
The baby continued to cry and whine as Point Man walked out, leaving the bloody room. And, now that he thought about it, was sort of happy. Though he had no clue why he would(as he was now holding something that he really should have killed by now) it made him feel better that this was all finally over; Alma was gone, or thought to be, and Paxton was going to leave him alone for once. Not giving his word on everything. But one thing that worried Point Man was what was going to happen once he got back to everyone and if they saw the baby still alive? He knew that he couldn't kill it himself, it was hard enough to kill Paxton the first time and the second time just now was a slight pain (partly out of annoyance). But, if they were to kill the baby, what good would come out of it?  
"What is that?!" Jin rushed over to the small bundle in his arms as he stepped through the door. When the woman realized what it was, all the color from her face drained as she backed away from him.  
"Are you mad Point Man?! Why did you bring the baby back with you? This wasn't part of the mission! If you let it live we might all..." Her voice was drowned in her own fear, so much that she couldn't even finish her own sentence. Jin Watched as Point Man put the baby down and removing the bundle. The frightened woman gulped and slowly went over to him.  
He looked at between her and the baby and gave the look that it wasn't going to hurt her. Jin took this as a good sigh but still kept up that negative wall.  
"Point Man, you know what will happen to ummm...It. If they find out you let the child live..." Jin walked up next to him with a bit of caution and question of what made Point Man go against orders. She knew it wasn't like him, so it only made her wonder more and more about this man. She Looked over his shoulder and looked at the small baby that was in the nearly unwrapped fabric that Point Man must have found. It was whining for attention but not in a way that was demanding. And this, to Jin's horror, was something that she found...cute.  
"Point Man." She tried to convince him, firming her voice. "Listen to me. Didn't I not say to prevent the birth at all costs? Even if you had to destroy the baby afterwards?" She became angry when he ignored her and Jin pulled a gun out and pointed it at the child in Point Man's hands. In response, he also pulled out his gun as an act of instinct. Now getting his attention.  
"This isn't like you Point Man, Becket and I told you to prevent this from happening! And look what you've done, do you know what will happen if F.E.A.R finds out you fail the mission?" He noticed the sudden change in her voice and knew she was being serious. He went still for a moment before putting the gun down and held the New born up until it was at the barrel. The small child cried from the rash movement. Jin's jaw clenched, her finger tightening slightly on the trigger and moving the front of the gun across the baby's forehead.  
Jin saw that Point Man was now gesturing for her to shoot. A moment ago, he was caring for it against her orders, and now he was allowing her to execute it? What was going on? Or had he just realized he didn't want to die?  
She looked him in the eyes and pulled the trigger on the child.

17 years later...

" So this is all you can give me?" Said Mr. Larous stiffly, clearly displeased. "I thought you said that he was the best from class Blue Bird." The picky man turned from the clipboard in front of him to glance up at the male teenager from the other side of the thick layers of glass. He looked at him from the chair he was strapped to and in moments Larous's eyebrow twitched in demise.  
"His results are horrible, they don't meet standards. Dr. Harrison, next Prototype."  
The said doctor and Mr. Larous's assistant as well as the other scientists mentally groaned, this was the 38th one that the man had looked at and he still wasn't happy with what he saw. Now the scientists were beginning to doubt that he was going to choose a Prototype anytime soon, dispite all this, Dr. Harrison pressed the button and in a few moments the teenager was gone from view and heading down back to the Barracks. He gulped and put on his best lie face.  
"That's all the Prototypes sir." Harrison said, putting his hand over the last file. His team mates all went with this lie as well, knowing that it would be a really bad idea to let a man like that see Prototype 39.  
But Larous was too smart for the trick and instantly knew that something was up. He walked over and snatched the file from under Harrison's hands(much to his protest) and looked at it, his face suddenly becoming surprised.  
Harrison stiffened, his was totally in for it now, hiding something from a client. He gulped as Larous read the file and nearly died when he heard him say-  
"Show me this Prototype. I want to see her." His tone had completely changed and this made everyone else in the room worry. As the man was oblivious to what he was dealing with and probably had no idea the dangers he would be putting himself in. Instead of showing this to him, they all just stood there.  
"Well what are you waiting for? We don't have all day!" Larous snapped, the scientists silently prayed as Harrison took hold of the microphone next to him.  
"Let Prototype 39 up here please." Harrison regretted saying that and wanted to take it back. But with such a picky man behind him, that was easier said than done.  
Larous's assistant began to see the worry on the scientist's face and looked through the small window curiously as another Prototype was raised from the Barracks. Larous walked over and looked through as well and the side of his mouth twitched in a sort of smirk.  
The Girl looked up at the two strangers with a tired look, from her short haired curtain, she knew that these people weren't from here. Her Storm Gray eyes studied them with it's unknown intention.  
"Shes perfect." Mr. Larous said, something that everyone had feared."Send her down. I want her down to the Row-Ducks by the time I make the payment."  
" Y-you're buying her Larous?" Harrison was confused greatly by his decision, most of the time, a Prototype was 'rented' but bought? This was a really bad situation.  
"Mr. Larous, you're making a big mistake-" He tried to stop him, but the man was already at the door. "Sir-" And before the rest came out, the door had closed.  
"Damn..." Harrison sighed and turned to see all the other scientists and strangely enough, Mr. Larous's assistant, were staring at him. Making it extremely awkward considering the little scene he had just made. Harrison looked from them to the Prototype, who was looking at him curiously.  
"Samuel, is she still on the Amnesia drug?" He asked his friend suddenly, Sam searched for his copy of her file and flipped through it quickly.  
"Yeah, why?"  
As Harrison gave a small sigh relief, the assistant who was still standing there became utterly confused.  
"Amnesia medication? What is that for? Does she have some sort of condition?"  
Samuel looked at her. " Well we were trying to tell you guys, but your boss left without even reading that part of the file. He must have only been looking at her Ability Records and didn't bother to read the cons. But yes, she does have something close to one, but not enough to be regularly concerned about."  
"What do you mean? Is it really that serious that you tried to stop him?"  
"You ask way to many questions lady..." Harrison looked at the other scientist in the room, they both exchanged looks.  
Samuel glanced at him, knowing what he was asking to say. "Do you think we should tell her Harrison? I don't really think that it will change anything."  
The assistant looked more confused than she had before, and was about to yell for answers. But, for some reason, kept her mouth shut, as the men before knew something much more grim then she might realize.  
"Well?" She questioned, "Aren't you going to tell me Dr. Harrison? What is so bad about Prototype 39 that you guys are fussing over?" The scientists could tell that she was getting angry with them leaving her in the dark. So Harrison just let it out as simply as he could.  
"Prototype 39...is Alma's Daughter."

* * *

"You're kidding right?" The assistant said trying to calm herself down, knowing that she had just gotten into a very hard subject that was hard to swallow. As she zoned out, she didn't realize Harrison had put 39's files on the table next to her until there was a (much louder than thought) slap of paper.  
"Why would we joke about the child of Alma?" Harrison questioned in a different tone than before."And that woman isn't a joke either." The assistant barely caught what he had said but knew that it had something to do with Alma. Instead of asking for him to say it again, she nodded and asked-  
"Are all the Prototypes related to her?" Samuel could tell that she didn't want to go to that subject but he knew that he had to answer it. Even thought it meant talking about the Deleted ones as well.  
"No, all of them are just from other Facilities that Armacham owns, Soleace was just the 39th one registered here. But when they had to move all of the Prototypes here, Armacham ordered some of the Originals to be killed."  
The assistant remember this topic, the Deleted Prototypes, she knew one of them once. But wasn't able to remember his name.  
"Who did they decide to put down?"  
" Not very many, but I do remember that they put down Alma's two sons. A great success for them I guess, but-Hey Harrison? Who was it? Point Man for Paxton who didn't deserve to be put down?"  
Harrison, who had been listening while preparing to send Soleace back down to the Barracks, didn't lift his head to answer.  
"It was Point Man Sam."  
Samuel turned back to the woman. "Point Man didn't deserve to be put down. He was a good man compared to his brother." He looked behind her to see if the girl behind the glass was listening. "But after he let Soleace live, Armacham thought he had been under Alma's influence as well and put him down like the did with the others. I don't know why they didn't kill Soleace though, that still bugs me."  
The assistant gazed down at the polished stone floor. Thinking about what Samuel and Harrison had told her in the past 15 minutes, she now knew more about what was going on. And it was making her more interested in this Soleace. She walked over and picked up the file on the small table.  
"Sorry for this, but I need to leave." She felt bad for leaving them like this, but she knew she had to hurry and get out of there before she knew something she shouldn't.  
With that she left, Samuel raising an eyebrow as the metal door closed with a creak.  
"Did I say something?" He said back to Harrison.  
Harrison was just as confused as he was and ignored his question. "Hey, did she look familiar to you?"  
The scientist thought for a second and realized she did. "Yeah, why?"  
Harrison went silent, thinking deeply of where he could have seen the woman before but strangely, nothing came to him.  
"Tell me when Soleace's purchase is confirmed, I've gotta check something." Samuel nodded even thought he didn't know what his friend meant by 'checking'.  
'He probably meant something about our client' he thought. Samuel looked at the space where Soleace had been 5 minutes before, wondering if they should have burned her file and left her here for good. Not to sell her for weapon use as he guessed Larous had intended. Samuel sighed heavy and got back to the things at hand.

2 Hours Later...  
"So, how did it go? You were up there for sometime." Alice turned over on her bed to watch Soleace be shoved back into their shared room.  
"It went well, or at least I thought it did." Soleace turned to her as the two guards undid the heavy clamps that kept her wrists bound.  
"That doesn't answer my question Soleace, I mean like what happened while you were up there? That damn Larous guy is a jerk for being so picky."  
The girl went and sat down on her own bed across from her roommates. "Mr. Larous said he wanted to 'purchase' me. But I don't know why he would want to, I mean, your marks are way higher than mine."  
Alice shifted until she was looking at the ceiling. "Who knows, maybe he just thinks you're different than the rest of us."  
"Eh, maybe." Soleace reached under her bed for her book box, the place where she kept all her books, thick volumes stuffed into a small wooded crate that was the size of an average tool box had done some damage to them but not enough for her to be concerned. It was only one of them that was beginning to fall apart and that was Alice In Wonderland, one that had been in her collection since...well, who knows when. Soleace picked up the book and put it beside her. She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt one of her daily headaches setting in.  
"What are you doing Soleace?" She blinked and realized that she was standing at the door. Wasn't she just sitting on the her bed just now? She glanced at Alice who was now staring at her shocked.  
"W-what?"  
"Don't tell me your getting ride of that book."  
Soleace looked down and saw that she was indeed holding Alice In Wonderland. But what was she really going to do with it? Was she really going to get rid of it just now?  
"I'm not..But.. I could have sworn that is was on the bed a second ago.." She noticed that her tone had become suddenly nervous and she grabbed her head.  
"Soleace? Whats wrong?" Soleace felt herself go down as her head pounded more.  
'~Soleace~..'  
She heard a woman's voice ring loudly in her head as she fell to her knees, her eyesight was becoming dimmer and more fuzzy. Soleace heard Alice yelling but couldn't understand what she was saying.  
'~can...hear..me?~'  
Whoever it was speaking to her, she wanted her to stop, the pain was becoming almost unbearable.  
"Get out of my head!" Soleace yelled, curling lower into herself.  
The next thing she knew, Soldiers had come in and everything looked misplace like they had all been pushed. In her dark vision, she saw them come over and lift her by the arms. Next was a sharp needle like fell in her neck and everything went dark but the voice wasn't gone. And it was male this time.  
'~Alma...kill...reject..you.~'


End file.
